Leçons Particulières
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Alternate-Universe. C'est impossible d'être aussi nul en italien ! Et pourtant Horo l'est. La solution? Des leçons particulières tout simplement !
1. Bad New Or Not ?

_**Horo x Mari :: Leçons particulières**_

Yooosh!

Me revoici, me revoilà! Happy de me revoir?

Donc je viens pour vous présenter une mini fic (School-Fic) qui à la base devait être un OS, mais qui finalement est trop long...

Du coup, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres -________________-

Enjoy!

* * *

**Leçons Particulières -- Chapitre 1 :: Mauvaise nouvelle...ou pas?**

Horo soupira. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à cette langue! Vraiment l'italien était trop compliqué, et bien trop différent de son japonais habituel! S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais prit cette option! Pourtant, à bien réfléchir, il n'avait guère eu le choix, c'était soit italien, soit mathématiques avancés, matière où l'Ainu était particulièrement mauvais, soit latin, mais Horo n'en avait jamais fait, soit…soit quoi d'ailleurs? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus… Ah si! Chinois, cours donné par la sœur de son « meilleur ami », Ren. Seulement, pour Horo, mieux vaut mourir que de demander de l'aide à Ren. Mais enfin, maintenant, il était trop tard pour changer d'option, il n'y avait plus qu'à travailler, travailler, travailler…Ah! Si seulement sa sœur Pirika avait prit comme lui! Mais non, elle avait prit chinois…

Le bruit de la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours inonda le lycée. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour goûter à une récréation bien méritée. Horo, prit de flemme, rangea ses affaires lentement. Bien sûr, il avait envie de sortir, mais bon, entendre Ren et Chocolove se disputaient, se mêler à la conversation, et finalement bataille entre Ren et Horo, ce dernier n'en avait pas vraiment envie aujourd'hui. Il attrapa son sac, mit une des bretelles sur son épaule droite et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

**Prof :: **Horo, viens me voir s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle.

Horo soupira bruyamment encore une fois, mais consentit à s'approcher du bureau de son professeur. Ce dernier était assis, et tenait une feuille de contrôle.

**Horo :: **Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Monsieur?

Le professeur tendit la feuille à l'Ainu. Un grand 2 était marqué en rouge sur la copie.

**Prof :: **Voilà ce qu'il ne va pas. Tu n'a même pas acquis les bases Horo! Je sais que tu es capable d'avoir beaucoup plus!

Les profs tenaient vraiment toujours le même discours, décidemment.

**Prof :: **C'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision te concernant.

**Horo :: **Vous voulez que j'arrête l'italien?

Vu le regard noir que l'enseignant adressait à son élève, c n'était sûrement pas ça…

**Prof :: **Non pas vraiment. Horo tu vas prendre des cours particuliers!

**Horo :: **QUOI?!!

Le garçon n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Des cours de rattrapages! Il avait déjà assez des heures de cours, on allait pas lui en rajouter!

**Horo :: **Je ne suis pas d'accord! En plus ça coûte cher, et il n'est pas question que je gaspille de l'argent pour ça!

**Prof :: **Du calme Horo! C'est gratuit, c'est une élève du lycée qui te donnera des cours.

**Horo :: **Et c'est qui? Mais qui que se soit, comment ça se fait qu'elle est accepté de me donner des cours?

**Prof ::** Ben, franchement Horo, personne n'aurait accepté…donc cette élève est obligée de te donner des cours.

Horo soupira. Au moins, il n'étais pas tout seul dans cette galère!

**Horo :: **Et c'est qui en fait?

**Prof :: **Tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille entra dans la salle. Horo la reconnut aussitôt. De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, une expression neutre sur le visage…il s'agissait de Marion Fauna. Il la connaissait peu, ils avaient parfois des cours en commun, mais il ne lui parlait jamais, et ce tout simplement parce que la bande de Horo et la bande de Mari se haïssaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune fille était très jolie, et était plutôt aux goûts de l'Ainu…

**Prof :: **Voilà, c'est Marion qui te donnera des cours.

Malgré le fait qu'intérieurement, Horo jubilait, il poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Juste pour la forme. Marion, elle, gardait son expression neutre. Il était vraiment difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Seule sa meilleure amie, Mathilda, y parvenait. Parfois.

**Horo ::** C'est obligé que ça soit elle?

**Marion :: **…

**Prof ::** Oui. Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis Hao prend bien des cours de maths avec Jeanne, et aucun n'a tué l'autre pour l'instant! Maintenant, virez, je veux boire mon café tranquille.

Les deux élèves partirent de la salle de cours. Mari partit vers la cours sans un seul regard pour Horo.

**Horo ::** Eh! Mari!

**Marion ::** …

**Horo :: **Quand Est-ce que ça t'arrange pour les cours? Moi, perso, j'm'en fous…

Marion fut tout d'abord très étonné, même si on ne pouvait pas le voir. Horo Usui avait vraiment l'intention de suivre ses cours? Et en plus il lui demandait quand est que ça allait l'arranger elle? Il y avait un petit problème…

**Marion :: **Demain. Salle 105. 9h30.

Et elle partit sans aucun autre mot. Horo la regarda. Ces cours de rattrapage risquaient d'être plus intéressants qu'il ne l'aurait pensé…

* * *

Voilà donc le first chap! J'espère que ça vous a plû!

Donc...reviews please!

Kiss..!


	2. Shut Up !

Yooosh!

Et voici the chapter n°2! Horo et Marion sont un peux moins présents dans ce chapitre, c'est pour mieux présenter les autres persos!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 ::**__** Shut Up!**_

Le lendemain, Horo arriva au lycée, accompagné de sa sœur, un peu en avance. Il voulait voir les réaction de ses amis en apprenant que Marion lui donnait des cours.

**Tous :: **QUOI?!!

Comme l'Ainu l'avait pensé, ils avaient manifesté leur surprise assez…bruyamment.

**Ren :: **Mais comment ça se fait que ce soit elle qui te donne des cours? Et même comment ça se fait que tu doive prendre des cours?!

**Horo :: **T'as vu mes notes d'italien?

**Ren ::** Heu…

**Horo ::** Bon alors poses pas de questions stupides, crétin!

**Yoh ::** Et pourquoi c'est elle qui doit te donner des cours?

**Horo ::** Bah, parce qu'elle est italienne…

**Lyserg ::** T'es bien renseigné dis donc…

Horo poussa un fard monumental. Après quelques minutes de foutage de gueule de la part de ses amis, il se racla la gorge et fit:

**Horo ::** N'importe quoi, je le sais c'est tout, quelqu'un me l'a dit…

**Ren :: **Qui?

**Horo :: **Mathilda fut au tour de Lyserg de rougir. En effet la jeune Ecossaise ne le lésait pas insensible…

**Horo ::** Tu ne dis plus rien Lyserg?

**Lyserg ::** La ferme.

Le groupe explosa de rire. La clocha sonna, et les interrompit.

**Horo :: **Bon ben, youpi, j'ai cours d'italien en plus, c'est la fête…

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de cours. Autrement dit, son futur cauchemar.

***

Quand il entra, la salle était vide. Il soupira. Des éclats de voix venaient de la salle à côté. Des rires et des cris. Une voix enjouée, un peu (beaucoup) moqueuse, et une autre énervée, mais qui essayait de se contrôler tout de même. Hao et Jeanne.

**Horo ::** Ca serait bien qu'on fasse pas comme ces deux imbéciles, qu'on ne s'entretuent pas…

Ce fut à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit. Marion entra sans faire de bruit. Même quand elle marchait, ses pas ne produisaient aucun bruit contre le sol. Elle s'avad vers Horo qui l'attendait avant de s'avoir, une main qui grattait le derrière de sa tête.

**Horo ::** Salut.

**Marion ::** …'Lut…

Les cours risquaient d'être vraiment très…silencieux. Horo soupira et alla s'asseoir, suivie par la jeune italienne, qui soupira. Pourquoi elle?

**Horo ::** Ca ne te dérange pas, au fait, de me donner des cours?

Marion se tourna brusquement vers l'Ainu. Il lisait dans ses pensées maintenant?!

**Marion ::** Pas vraiment… Mais je fais pas comme toi, j'ai pas le choix alors je fais avec…

Elle lui tendit un livre. La leçon pouvait commencer…

***

**??? ::** Alors Jeanne? Ça ne te plaît pas?

**Jeanne :: **Ferme la, Hao.

Celle qu'on surnommait habituellement « Sainte » avait bien du mal à tenir sa réputation ce jour là. Donner des cours de mathématiques au « Diable » du lycée n'était pas de tout repos aussi… Surtout quand le Diable aime jouer avec l'Ange…

**Jeanne ::** Fais cet exercice.

**Hao ::** Et sinon quoi? Tu vas me punir petite Maiden?

Jeanne sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Parce que évidemment, l'auteur de cette phrase étant Hao, il y avait forcement un sens caché à tout ça…

**Jeanne ::** C'est ça ouais. Maintenant, travaille.

L'Asakura souria. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais en présence de la petite Maiden… C'était si amusant de la faire marcher… (sorry Darling!)

Trois coups furent tapés à la porte de la salle.

**Jeanne ::** Entrez!

**Hao ::** Eh oh, je suis pas d'accord qu'ils entrent, qui que ça soit!

Jeanne se contenta de le fusiller du regard tandis que deux élèves entraient.

**??? ::** Saluuut Haooo!!!

**Hao ::** Salut Matti. Ça va?

**Mathilda ::** Ouais ouais!

**??? ::** Bonjour Jeanne!

**Jeanne ::** Bonjour Lyserg!

**Mathilda ::** Qu'Est-ce que vous faites?

**Hao ::** A ton avis, qu'Est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire tous, les deux, dans une salle de cours vide?!

**Jeanne ::** Je lui donne des cours de rattrapage de maths. Et vous, vous venez faire quoi ici?

**Lyserg ::** On est tombé ensemble pour un projet de géographie, on venait travailler dessus.

**Jeanne ::** Vous avez besoin de la salle? Je veux bien m'en aller moi!

**Hao ::** Tu ne peux vraiment pas me supporter petite Maiden, n'Est-ce pas?!

**Lyserg ::** Non, c'est bon, on va se mettre à l'autre bout de la salle.

Les deux britanniques parirent vers ledit fond de salle, où ils installèrent plusieurs cartes et commencèrent à travailler…bruyamment.

* * *

Oh! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce pitit bouton où y'a marqué review? Si j'appuyais dessus et que je laissais un commentaire, Sakyhime-chan serait trèèès contente! =D


	3. Lessons' Beginning

Et voilà enfin, avec un immense retard, le chapitre 3!

Dois je vous rappeller que je n'ai jamais créé les persos de Shaman King?

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :: Watch Or Listen?**_

Heureusement pour Horo Usui, la fin de la journée arriva vite. Il était heureux, Marion n'avait pas essayait de le tuer pendant son cours, alors qu'il avait plus regardé la jeune fille que ses feuilles d'exercices. Et maintenant, il rentrait chez lui avec sa sœur, qui elle chantait. Bon, encore heureux, elle ne chantait pas mal…

**Pirika :: **Alors ça s'est bien passé ce cours particulier avec Mari?

**Horo ::** On va dire que oui… On a pas essayer de s'entretuer au moins…

**Pirika ::** Enfin te connaissant, t'as plus dû la regarder que l'écouter, non?

Horo rougit un peu devant la remarque ambiguë mais le montra pas, et répondit immédiatement à sa sœur.

**Horo ::** Forcément, elle parle jamais… Je me demande si d'ailleurs elle sait parler.

**Pirika ::** Ben comment elle fait pour t'expliquer les leçons alors?

**Horo ::** Elle me donne des feuilles.

**Pirika ::** Wow, les cours doivent être intéressants…

**Horo ::** Je te le fais pas dire.

Le silence reprit alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Horo et Pirika vivaient seuls, mais ne s'en plaignaient pas.

***

**??? ::** Lâchez moi.

Une jeune fille était coincée dans une ruelle, par une bande d'adolescents un peu plus âgés qu'elle. Elle avait peur, mais ne le montrait surtout pas. Ça leur plairait trop…

**Garçon 1 ::** Allez laisse toi faire chérie…

**??? ::** Lâchez moi je vous dit!

**Garçon 2 ::** Oh mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère la petite! C'est quoi ton prénom?

**???** **:: **Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te le dise!

**Garçon 2 ::** Mais y'a qu'à regardé sur ses cahiers! Voyons voir…Jeanne.

**Jeanne ::** Laissez moi tranquille où vous allez le regretter!

**Garçon 3 ::** Mais c'est qu'elle s'y croit en plus!

**??? ::** Lâchez la tout de suite.

Une voix masculine venait de se faire entendre au dessus de leur tête. Le groupe de garçons leva la tête ainsi que Jeanne. Un adolescent quel la jeune fille connasissait bien était assis sur un portail, avec l'uniforme du lycée et de longs cheveux bruns. Hao Asakura.

**Garçon 1 ::** Qu'Est-ce que t'as dit gamin?!

**Hao ::** Le gamin qui n'en ai pas vraiment un te dit de lâcher la fille.

**Garçon 3 ::** Oh que c'est mignon! Le prince va au secours de sa princesse!

Evidemment, à cette remarque, Jeanne vît rouge. Très rouge.

**Jeanne ::** Mais ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça!

**Hao ::** Calme toi petite Maiden, ou sinon je m'en vais et je te laisse seule avec eux.

**Garçon 4 ::** Ben oui voilà, fais ça!

**Jeanne :: **Heu…

Ça lui faisait du mal à avouer ça, mais Jeanne avait vraiment besoin d'Hao à ce moment-là! Ce dernier sauta de son perchoir et finit par réussir à faire déguerpir la bande de voyous. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jeanne.

**Hao ::** Tu pourrais me remercier quand même Maiden-chan.

**Jeanne ::** Oui, je pourrais.

Elle tourna les talons et s'effuya presque. Hao la surveilla de loin, au cas où, avant de revenir chez lui, où Yoh et Anna devaient déjà être arrivés.

***

Un peu plus loin, deux jeunes filles venaient elles aussi de rentrer.

**Mathilda ::** T'es déjà là Canna?

**Canna ::** Ouais, j'ai fini plus tôt au café exceptionnellement.

**Mathilda ::** Cool, on va pas manger que des bols de ramen instantanés, t'endends ça Mari?!

**Marion ::** Oui…

**Canna ::** Qu'Est-ce qu'il y est ma chérie?

**Marion ::** Rien, je vais bien.

**Canna ::** Dans ce cas, vous m'aidez? Mari, coupe les tomates, et Matti heu… qu'Est-ce qui n'est pas trop dangereux à faire?

**Marion ::** Laver les légumes.

**Canna ::** Oui voilà Matti, lave des légumes! Attention, le bouton rouge, c'est pour l'eau chaude!

**Mathilda ::** C'est bon je suis pas idiote quand même!

Les filles rièrent et se mirent à la confection d'une pizza végétarienne, en mémoire du pays d'origine de Marion.

**Mathilda ::** Bon alors Mari, ton cours particulier avec cet imbécile d'Horo?

**Marion ::** …

**Canna ::** Tu donnes des cours toi? D'italien?

**Mathilda ::** Oui, elle a été obligée par le dirlo!

**Canna ::** Et donc, comment ça s'est passé?

**Marion ::** … Pas trop mal.

**Mathilda ::** Si cet imbécile t'embête où essaye de faireun truc pervers, dis le, j'irais lui causer!

**Canna ::** Doucement, Matti, tu vas encore casser quelque chose..!

**Marion ::** Et ton exposé avec Lyserg, Matti?

La rousse se retourna un peu pour cacher ses joues rosies. Elle brandit le poing dans lequel elle tenait un épluche patates.

**Mathilda ::** On va forcément avoir la meilleure note, grâce à moi!

**Canna ::** Grâce à toi.

**Mathilda ::** Oui, grave à moi.

**Canna ::** Pas à Lyserg?

**Mathilda ::** Un peu. Mais surtout grâce à moi.

**Canna ::** Je vois.

**Mathilda ::** Bon on la finis cette pizza?

***

**Jun ::** Ren, téléphone pour toi!

Le chinois gromella quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de descendre les escaliers.

**Ren ::** C'est qui?

**Jun :: **Tu verras p'tit frère!

Le garçon pesta contre sa grande sœur en attrapant le combiné téléphonique.

**Ren ::** Allo?

**??? ::** Ren, c'est Pirika, désolée de te déranger.

Ren se sentit rougir, et entendit les gloussements de sa sœur derrière lui.

**Ren ::** Pas grave, qu'Est-ce que tu veux?

**Jun ::** Sois plus gentil avec ta chérie Ren-chou!

**Ren ::** La ferme!

**Pirika ::** Pourquoi tu me dis la ferme?!

**Ren :: **C'est pas à toi, c'est à ma sœur!

**Pirika ::** Je voulais te demander quelque chose pour le cours de chinois que j'ai pas compris.

L'adolescent expliqua le problème à son amie sous les yeux amusés de sa sœur.

**Pirika ::** Merci beaucoup Ren-kun, t'es un amour! A demain.

Elle raccrocha avant que Ren eu le temps de répondre, mais ce dernier rougissait fortement.

**Jun ::** C'est y pas mignon?!


End file.
